The invention relates in general to the field of flow cell devices, and in particular to micro redox flow cells.
Chemical flow reactors in general, and redox flow cells in particular, are used for various applications, which notably include the synthesis of fine chemicals, water treatment or energy storage.
Such devices are typically deployed at large scale, e.g., occupying a volume of 0.1 to 100 m3. However, as it can be realized, it would be advantageous to deploy such devices at smaller scales, e.g., with volumes between 0.1 to 100 mm3, for other applications, such as microreactors, high-throughput screening, clinical diagnostics, or portable power sources and energy storage.
There are, to the knowledge of the inventors, no such devices available that would provide similar functionality as the known, large-scale devices.